


everybody’s somebody’s everything

by jacksabs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, i wanna give this fic a flower crown, uwu kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksabs/pseuds/jacksabs
Summary: Love appears in the strangest of places.





	everybody’s somebody’s everything

**Author's Note:**

> pg family friendly clean

Really, is this what you saw yourself doing five years ago? Sitting in the corner of your room stuffing your face with food, is this really what you saw yourself doing?

Because bumping into Auston Matthews at a local grocer’s might not be on just anyone’s bucket list.

“Holy cow! Is that multi-millionaire Maple Leafs center Auston Matthews!!!!!!!” You exclaim, flailing your arms in the greatest display of joy. 

He gasps at you, throwing his hands over his mouth. “No way! You’re (insert your tumblr blog)! I love your gifs!” He says, harbouring a star struck look. 

You, a nasty tumblr witch, are more than aware of your 56 color coded Auston Matthews gifs, and you can’t help but feel proud that 20 year old, 1st overall draft pick, Arizona born Maple Leaf’s super star Auston Matthew knows exactly who you are. You shed a quiet tear in gratitude. “Your forehead is much smaller in person,” you divulge. His eyes are also a gorgeous dirt colour, and he’s wearing jeans looser than Sidney Crosby’s asshole, but the rips are generous enough to fuel your massive lady erection. You need to fan yourself. You silently wish you had your phone on you so you could gif this moment, but you threw it on the ice when you went to the Leafs vs Bruins Game 7 disaster. 

You’d rather have Brad Marchand lick you with his STD’s infested tongue rather than lose your gif making phone. How else are you gonna get those notes? Spamming unrelated hashtags on a post about Mitch Marner? No way, not even you’re THAT nasty. 

Auston blushes, and he’s very red now. Pink, mostly. He’s super blushed. Very blushed, like on his cheeks and stuff. Maybe his dick, too. “Aw!” And he flushes, it’s so cute. How he blushes, because you compliment his helicopter landing pad of a forehead. “I am very hurt by all the rude nasty things your mutuals say about me, it really hurts my feelings. What those jesters don’t know is that I AM on Tumblr and I’m out for venegence!!!! For all this nasty forehead comments, I am coming for them.”

You’re absolutely shellshocked that Auston Matthews, NHL All-Star, has become triggered over harmless comments on a social networking site, but your frustrated down to your marrow as well. There’s no way he can live on with the knowledge that a few uwu white girls on Tumblr think he’s less than mostly attractive. 

“Very true!” You EXCLAIM. Because you love one (1) man, right? “They deserve the death, I tell you what. Your forehead is reasonably sized. Besides, if your face is smaller than your hand, you have cancer.”

Auston lets out a DEEP sigh of relief, rumbling from deep in his chest, it’s very deep. You shudder, because it’s so deep. He smirks, very sexual. Your lady boner is on fire. Maybe you’re reading this wrong, but I mean, there’s no way you don’t ACTUALLY have a chance with literal hockey god Auston Matthews, right? Right. He’s under your league, if you’re talking reasonably. But charity is kind of your thing. You remind yourself to leave the house without your steel rhinestone-embellished chastity belt more often. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” He asks, his voice dropping into a beautiful deep husk. It’s hot, is the point. Because it’s deep.

“(Y/N),” you say, nearly pissing yourself. But then you remember you’re not Nolan Patrick, so you don’t. 

“Uh, (Y/N)? What kind of name is that? Like, the letters?”

Your eyes go wide, realizing your mistake. You’ve been reading too many imagines. “Sorry,” you sputter, and quickly mumble your real name. 

Auston has trouble pronouncing it because of his very clear Mexican heritage, as the representation of all POC’s everywhere, so he just calls you by your tumblr URL. Tbh, you’re strangely turned on. Little does he know that you’re actual very fluent in Mexican, so you compliment his lovely Suprem sweater in Mexican. Your high school Mexican teacher is very proud of you.

Auston’s eyes drag over you, because you’re wearing a lovely cerulean, sapphire, blue, turquoise, aqua crop top from Forever 21, topped off with a denim jacket from Ardene, and tight black leggings that you got for 60% off at Garage. What a steal! Plus your weathered converse are all scuffed up from running miles to tone up those glutes, gal! Everything is showing off the best parts of you, you look hella fab. Auston looks impressed. You do a hair flip and it doesn’t look awkward at all. How do you do it.

“So,” he hums, rocking onto his toes. He’s very tall, you consider writing a long ass imagine with no fucking _read more_ button where he bangs you in skates. You also make a mental note to use every wrong form of _your_ and _there_ that you can think of. “I’ve read some of your high literature.”

Your cheeks feel scalding hot, burning, literally lava, why the fuck not. “Oh, god.” 

Auston shrugs, because he’s cool like that. He’s definitely hot for you. You’re convinced he jerks off to his own imagines. Nobody loves Auston Matthews more than Auston Matthews loves Auston Matthews. “Wanna fuck???????” He asks, casually. 

“Sure.” 

The end????? (Question marks for emphasis!!!!!) 


End file.
